Against all odds
by Flowering
Summary: Après la défaite de Voldemort, les survivants retournent à Poudlard. Severus Rogue a miraculeusement échappé à la mort.  Hermione Granger se sent troublée par le professeur... Mais un tel amour est-il seulement possible ?   Une chanson par chapitre.
1. Always

_Une fiction que je viens de débuter, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, et dans ce cas, laissez une review,_

_ cela me fera plaisir et m'encouragera, ou si vous avez des remarques à faire.. _

_/Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, évidemment. Toute ressemblance avec une autre fiction est involontaire. / _

_Premier chapitre très court, qui est plutôt une introduction. Je vous recommande d'écouter les chansons citées dans les chapitres ^^ Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p>Voldemort était vaincu, annihilé.<p>

Pour la première fois à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, le spectre du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait pas rôder au-dessus des innocentes têtes blondes.

Harry Potter et ses amis rentraient pour effectuer leur septième année. Ils effectuaient un redoublement, en somme, comme ils avaient sacrifié presque une année à la destruction des Horcruxes.

Sauf qu'ils étaient loin d'être les seuls à doubler une année. La plupart des élèves avaient vécu l'année sous la direction de Severus Rogue enfermés dans des cachots, et torturés par les Carrow, les autres n'avaient aucune motivation pour travailler, démoralisés en apprenant la mort de parents proches. Ainsi, des nombreuses salles inutilisés du château avaient été rouvertes afin d'ouvrir de nouvelles classes et de nouveaux dortoirs pour les nouveaux Première Année.

Pendant l'été, le château avait été entièrement réparé. Plus aucune trace des affrontements meurtriers de l'année précédente.

La vraie surprise de la rentrée, pour les anciens élèves, fut de voir dans la Grande Salle, Severus Rogue, debout auprès de Mc Gonagall, assise dans son fauteuil de Directrice.

Comme si de rien n'était.

Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient parmi les premiers à rentrer dans la Salle, impatients de retrouver les célèbres banquets de Poudlard.

La surprise leur coupa le souffle. Amusé par leur réaction, Rogue ne put retenir un sourire narquois. Quelles têtes de fins abrutis ils avaient là !

Ils coururent vers lui, émus, cherchant à voir s'ils ne venaient pas d'avoir une hallucination. Non, c'était bien Severus Rogue. L'inimitable, le vrai.

Il les accueillit en haussant un sourcil.

« Un problème, Miss Granger, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley ? »

Ils firent ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait devant lui auparavant : ils lui sourirent. Il reste égal à lui-même, n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'un sourire.

Pourtant, au fin fond de son être, il était plutôt amusé.

Potter, étonné lui demanda :

« Mais professeur… Je vous ai vu agoniser devant moi… Que s'est-il passé.. ? Par quel miracle… Si j'avais su, qu'on pouvait vous sauver….

- Vous auriez caché mon corps, c'est cela Potter ?

-…Non.. Non, au contraire… Je vous aurais sauvé…

- Hm hm. Intervint Minerva Mc Gonagall. Laissez-moi vous expliquer cela rapidement : quand Nagini a été tué par Mr Londubat, le venin présent dans le corps de Severus a disparu. Et bien qu'ayant saigné abondamment, ses blessures ont pu être soignées. Maintenant, mes chers, je vous demanderai de bien retourner à vos places ! La cérémonie de Répartition va commencer !

- Bien Madame. Dirent-ils en chœur.

Le reste de la soirée se passa comme un enchantement, les sorciers étant tous réjouis de se retrouver pour festoyer.

Hermione quant à elle, était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle resta peu loquace durant tout le repas.

Voir son professeur de Potions vivant, cela l'avait tellement émue… _Plus que ce qu'il ne faudrait_, pensa-t-elle. _Non_, se corrigea-t-elle, _c'était parfaitement normal_, elle avait tellement pleuré avec ses amis de la mort de Rogue, surtout après avoir entendu le récit de ce qu'Harry avait vu dans la Pensine…

Allongée dans son lit, ses yeux s'embuèrent. De tristesse d'abord, en pensant à la dure vie qu'avait menée son professeur, mais aussi de joie, de savoir qu'il était bien vivant.

Et elle pensa à ce que Rogue avait dit à Dumbledore…

_« Always… »_

**_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_**  
><em>Bien, je suppose que je ne suis plus assez bon<em>  
><strong><em>But baby, that's just me<em>**  
><em>Mais bébé, ce n'est que moi<em>

**_And I will love you, baby - Always_**  
><em>Et je t'aimerais, bébé - toujours<em>  
><strong><em>And I'll be there forever and a day - Always<em>**  
><em>Et je serai là pour l'éternité - toujours<em>

_(Always-_Bon Jovi_)_


	2. Dream On

_J'aimerais remercier pour mes deux premières reviews : HBP & Kalia440 ^^ Contente que vous ayez aimé bien que le chapitre 1 soit un peu.. Rapide !_

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. En réalité, il est lui aussi assez court. J'ai du mal à écrire de longs chapitres. Mais alors peut-être que j'en écrirais plus. _

* * *

><p><strong>As your bony fingers close around me<strong>  
><em>Comme tes doigts osseux proches de moi<em>  
><strong>Long and spindly<strong>  
><em>Longs et maigres<em>  
><strong>Death becomes me<strong>  
><em>Je me meurs<em>  
><strong>Heaven can you see what I see<strong>  
><em>Ciel ! Peux-tu voir ce que je vois<em>

**Hey you pale and sickly child**  
><em>Hé toi, l'enfant pâle et mal en point<em>  
><strong>You're death and living reconciled<strong>  
><em>Tu es la mort et la vie réconciliées<em>  
><strong>Been walking home a crooked mile<strong>  
><em>Tu es rentré chez toi par un chemin tortueux<em>

**Paying debt to karma**  
><em>Rendant des comptes au karma<br>[...] _

**Can you feel a little love ?  
><strong>_Peux-tu ressentir un peu d'amour ?_

**Can you feel a little love ?**  
><em>Peux-tu ressentir un peu d'amour ?<em>

**Dream on dream on…**  
><em>Continue de rêver…<em>  
>(<em>Dream On<em>– Depeche Mode)

Il essaya de s'accrocher à son rêve, qui s'effilait lentement loin de son esprit. Depuis sa presque mort, il la voyait de plus en plus, et ce dès qu'il s'assoupissait.

Dans ses chimères si réalistes, lorsqu'elle le regardait, l'éclat d'émeraude de ses yeux était le même que 18 ans auparavant. Elle levait une main devant son visage, la posait sur sa joue. Elle glissait ses doigts vers ses cheveux d'ébène, rapprochait son visage du sien. Qu'elle était belle ! Elle murmurait son nom, et ses lèvres étaient si près des siennes… Et alors, sa peau devenait translucide, et elle disparaissait, tout simplement.

Et il se réveillait, plus seul que jamais. Si seulement il pouvait continuer de rêver…

C'était une journée qui s'annonçait morose et routinière pour Severus Rogue. D'humeur massacrante à cause de son rêve, il se rendit dans la Grande Salle prendre son petit déjeuner.

Minerva lui fit part de son idée de génie, c'est-à-dire des sessions de rattrapage de cours pour les élèves qui souhaiterait se remémorer les cours qu'ils n'avaient pas pu suivre l'année précédente.

_« Bien sûr, supporter ses élèves deux heures de plus trois soirs par semaine, mais quel fantastique idée ! » _se retint-il de répondre.

Elle obtint comme réponse un grognement, et quand elle tourna la tête, Severus était déjà parti, plus agacé que jamais. Il allait se montrer tellement cruel avec ses élèves aujourd'hui que personne, oui personne n'allait oser s'inscrire à ces rattrapages. Et si quelqu'un osait le faire, il pariait que celle-ci ne tiendrait pas longtemps…

Il retira un nombre record de points durant la matinée, si bien que toutes les maisons de Poudlard, exception faite de Serpentard, constata-t-il avec fierté, commencèrent l'année avec un nombre négatif de points. Il passa l'heure du déjeuner dans ses appartements, dans les cachots.

L'ouvrage qu'il lisait, _2001 façons d'empoisonner avec une baie de laurier_ de Jane Liaisonée était passionnant, ainsi il oublia ses soucis. Alors qu'il prenait avec soin des notes sur un cocktail à la baie meurtrière sur un morceau de parchemin, il entendit au loin une cloche résonner.

Déjà l'heure d'aller enseigner à des élèves incompétents. Aux Septièmes Années de Gryffondor et Serpentard… A Potter et toute sa clique.

Il entra dans la classe, le regard noir. Il retira 50 points à Gryffondor en quelques minutes, parce que Potter riait avec Weasley, que le sac de Longdubat traînait sur sa table, et pour finir parce que Granger avait de l'encre sur les mains.

Oui, il serait sans pitié cette année. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Les fautifs le regardèrent avec surprise, avant de vite baisser le regard sur leurs chaudrons.

Il leur donna le nom de la potion à réaliser, puis s'installa à son bureau. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il venait de croiser le regard vert d'Harry Potter, si semblable à celui de Lily.

Il trembla, en repensant à son rêve. Fermant les yeux, il essaya de rappeler à lui ces sensations, la main frêle de la femme dans ses cheveux…

Mais un énorme « BANG ! » retentit dans la classe.

_Longdubat_, soupira-t-il. Vraiment rien n'avait changé. Il lui devait peut-être la vie, mais il ne pouvait l'excuser. Pas quand lui-même au fond, se disait qu'il aurait préféré mourir et rêver pour toujours...

Il distribua trois retenues et expulsa les élèves du cours, excédé par l'explosion. Il fit disparaître les potions ratées des chaudrons de la classe et s'assit sur une chaise.

Ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombèrent devant les yeux, cachant la douleur qu'on pouvait y lire.

Hermione, en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, sentit son esprit divaguer vers le cours de Potions qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Rogue avait eu un comportement des plus étranges, en y repensant. Plus sévère qu'avant avec les Gryffondor, certes, mais elle l'avait vu à son bureau, la tête enfouie dans ses mains, crispé comme de douleur. Et quand il avait bondi de son siège pour les virer de son cours, il avait l'air d'avoir les yeux rougis, brillants. Elle avait vu la cicatrice à son cou, avait vu à quel point les dents du serpent avaient déchiré sa peau. Il devait sûrement avoir toujours mal. _Ce devait être pour cela qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux_, pensa-t-elle.

La jeune femme se rappela soudain de la punition qu'elle avait reçue au début du cours du Potions et elle chassa l'ingrat Severus Rogue de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas changé et ne changerait jamais, il détesterait toujours ses élèves, même si l'un d'eux lui avait sauvé la vie.

En Métamorphose l'heure suivante, la directrice leur parla des « sessions de rattrapage » mises en place exceptionnellement cette année.

Elle s'inscrit dans la plupart de ses sessions, car elle craignait d'avoir perdu ses précieuses connaissances l'année passée. Elle hésita cependant devant le parchemin d'inscription aux rattrapages de potions. Personne n'avait osé s'y inscrire. Or, tout à l'heure et pour l'une de premières fois de sa vie, elle avait raté sa potion. Elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de ces cours.

Mais la perspective de passer trois soirées par semaine avec Rogue, seule, ne lui semblait pas très réjouissante. Si seulement il se montrait plus ouvert et prêtait attention aux élèves…

Elle suivit la voie de la raison et inscrit son nom sur la liste.

Non. Elle avait osé. L'une des plus insupportables élèves qu'il ait jamais eues s'était inscrite aux cours particuliers.

Dont elle n'avait sûrement pas besoin, avait-il dit à Minerva Mc Gonagall.

Elle lui avait rétorqué que seule Hermione pouvait décider de ce qui était bon pour elle-même. Et qu'il était obligé de lui donner ces cours. Au moins trois mois, et ensuite, il serait libre.

Trois mois. D'accord. Il allait compter les jours, impatient que cette période se termine. Il l'avait déjà eu plusieurs fois en retenue, après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait être obligé de lui faire la conversation.

« Vous commencerez ces cours demain soir, Severus, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je compte sur vous pour être vivable avec Miss Granger et l'aider du mieux que vous pouvez. » Minerva partit vers son bureau.

Il resta un moment figé, au milieu du couloir, songeant que Granger était quand même sacrement effrontée pour avoir voulu suivre ces cours, en sachant qu'elle allait subir sarcasmes et moqueries de sa part.

Il se sentait tout de même curieux et assez impatient de se retrouver seul à seule avec elle.

Quelles magnifiques phrases allait-il lui asséner pour la rabaisser au point qu'elle soit à jamais dégoûtée des Potions et refuse de passer une heure de plus seule avec lui ?

Il retourna dans son cachot, continua sa passionnante lecture jusque tard dans la nuit.

Il s'endormit en songeant à quelques phrases assassines pour Miss Granger...


End file.
